Magic Lantern Firmware Wiki
News Feed = Magic Lantern Firmware = 480px Magic Lantern is an open platform for developing enhancements to the amazing Canon 5D Mark II and 550D/T2i digital SLRs. These cameras are "game changing" for independent film makers: * It allows the use of a wide range of lenses (anything that can be adapted to the EF mount). * The 5D's 35mm full-frame sensor is larger than the RED ONE's sensor, Super 35 film. It is approximately the size of VistaVision. This means shallower native depth-of-field than anything on the market, except for the Phantom 65. * The dynamic range and latitude are close to the capabilities of high-end HD cameras. * The low-light performance is currently unrivaled, even by the RED ONE. But, the software in video mode has limitations, even after the recent 1.1.0 upgrade from Canon that fixed the most glaring manual exposure "bug". That's where Magic Lantern comes in -- it turns your 5D Mark II into a 5D Mark Free. We've written extensions and widgets that fix many of the annoyances in working with the 5D Mark II on a film or video set. Our first set of fixes are targeted at the audio limitations of the camera, but there are some video enhancements included, too: * On-screen audio meters * Manual gain control with no AGC * Zebra stripes (video peaking) * Custom Cropmarks for 16:9, 2.35:1, 4:3 and any other format * Control of focus and bracketing Beyond those features, however, is the ability to write your own extensions or to commission new ones. Within some limitations, we can fix many of the Canon firmware problems and plan to write widgets to address the requirements of the film users of this amazing camera. =Supported cameras= 5D Mark II * [http://bit.ly/aj-59 AJ 5.9 for 5D Mark II firmware 2.0.9, August 15, 2011]; more info here * Magic Lantern "classic" for 5D Mark II firmware 2.0.8 http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/browse_thread/thread/9ab24a6168d3f14e; Latest version: November 28, 2010 * Older version (0.1.6): download pre-build firmware files; install instructions still apply to latest builds 550D / T2i / Kiss X4 * Magic Lantern 0.2.1 unified for 550D/T2i firmware 1.0.9 60D * Magic Lantern 0.2.1 unified for 60D firmware 1.0.9 600D / T3i / Kiss X5 * Magic Lantern 0.2.1 unified for 600D/T3i firmware 1.0.1 500D / T1i / Kiss X3 *Magic Lantern 0.2.0 for 500D/ Ti firmware 1.1.0 Coming soon: * 50D (1.0.8) * 1100D/Rebel T3/Kiss X50 (1.0.4) = Frequently Asked Questions = For more questions about the Magic Lantern firmware, see the full FAQ = Downloads = * Download firmware: See the Supported Cameras section above. * Download sources: For the truly adventurous who want to build their own. See also Build instructions. = Technical information = * CHDK, for point-and-shoot Canon cameras * DryOS boot process * Datasheets for the hardware in the camera * Audio comparison of the 5D with different preamps * Build instructions * Focus control * VRAM for displaying things on screen * Secret menus in the 1.0.7 firmware * GUI Events * Firmware_file : format of .fir (updates) files = See also = * dvinfo.net's 5D Mark II forum * cinema5d.com's Firmware forum and Technical forum * DVXuser.com's 5D Mark II forum * CHDK DSLR development forum * CHDK DryOS development forum Category:Browse